


Expectations

by Seungyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Half the ‘facts’ I put in here aren’t true, He gets into a fight with a girl named sarah and I absolutely hate her, He’s apparently not an important character in the story, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I actually put effort in this???, I put effort into this be nice, Inspired by Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Just cause Seungmin tries to drop out lmao, Kim Seungmin and Lee Minho are siblings, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Maybe Hyunin?, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Much profanity, Multi, Prolly just a couple of scenes, Seems very emotional jesus, Seungmin is literally the biggest introvert at the new school oop, Theyre just best fucking friends it’s good, They’re literally the only real friends Seungmin makes in Aussie, This is all fictional, hehe, i would like to die please, this sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungyu/pseuds/Seungyu
Summary: “What makes you the person you are today?“I want you to think about this, and take your time, it can’t be a rushed answer.”Kim Seungmin. Your typical fifteen year old freshman suddenly moves to Australia to attend an apparently ‘better’ school. One mistake and he already feels like he doesn’t belong, and he regrets even agreeing to do this, even though he never signed up for this shit.He desperately tries to drop out. But his teachers are smart and won’t let him.Assigned a personal project to prove who he is, and what he thinks he is as a person, he begins his treacherous journey of completing this task.God he hates it here.A freckle-faced kid made him think maybe that’s okay. And a certain boyfriend of said freckle-faced kid makes Seungmin want to stay here no matter how terrible this new page in his life may be.NOTE: ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REPUBLISHED!!!!!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 30





	1. Intro (and other shit)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the beginning of Spider Man into the Spider Verse
> 
> If you haven’t watched it, go do that or else you will be skinned >:)  
> Jkjk, it’s just really good! 
> 
> Enjoyyyy :D

Seungmin didn’t expect his whole day to go from “Let’s go, there’s a baseball game on tv tonight” to “okay, so I don’t get to watch it because I’m packing my stuff to go to Australia for no reason”. He really didn’t. Well, that rarely ever happens in the world so why would he ever think of that being a possibility that could possibly happen? And here he was now, in the small space of his so-called bedroom, throwing the little clothes he had into a suitcase, and shoving all his keepsakes into a decently sized box, because that possibility actually became reality. And Seungmin didn’t sign up for this, let alone even know about this whole plan until an hour ago when his parents barged into his room, turning the small flatscreen tv off and telling him that they were moving to Australia so he could attend a supposedly ‘better’ school than the one he currently went to in Seoul. 

This was NOWHERE near fair.

He liked it here, the people, the location, the small-but-somehow cozy house he lived in. It wasn’t a surprise he didn’t want to go anywhere. To 14 year old Seungmin, this place was technically his second go-to paradise. Besides his parents being on his case 24/7. And, well, he had friends here who didn’t know about this either.

How hard it would be to tell Hyunjin and Jeongin (and especially Jisung), and what their reactions would be upon hearing the news,  
Seungmin didn’t want to know.

“Sometimes in life, you must take the rough path which may or may not be full of random obstacles, to get on a smoother road...” Seungmin thought, reminding himself of those words his school counselor told him in 8th grade. She was a wonderful person, he was sad to leave the school to move to the high school, mainly because it meant she wouldn’t be there to cheer him up when his friends couldn’t. 

“And now even worse, I’m leaving all of them to go across the fucking sea to go to a ‘better’ school. I like it perfectly fine here, why does this have to be so hard!?” Seungmin sighed, holding his phone up to see the face of Changbin, his best friend who lived sadly, too far for him to visit. Changbin frowned sympathetically through the bright screen.

“You’re able to video call them, right? And text, even though you’re gonna be in different time zones.” He said.

“Well, yeah, but they have school too, and that’s gonna make it worse, cause that means limited time to talk, y’know? At least for you and me, we’re not like that right now.” The younger boy pouted, stuffing his pillow into a bag that held his bed covers and a couple of blankets. Changbin’s pixilated face twisted into an ‘okay mister listen here’ kind of expression. 

“And so what? You’ll be able to talk to them at least. Imagine if you couldn’t. And you can still visit Korea as many times as you want during breaks, yeah? Look, Minnie, distance hasn’t stopped the both of us. And it won’t stop the three of them.”

“Hyung, how do you manage to be so stupid yet really meaningful at the same time!???” Seungmin whined, flopping onto his bed and reaching for his jeans which he’d discarded once he got home from school (since he was home and didn’t want to wear any pants cause it was really hot and school uniforms are a pain in the ass). Changbin just snorted, and shook his hair out. 

“Aish I have to go. Just, put your pants on and stay strong? For me?”

“For you...” Seungmin pulled a smile which instantly faded once Changbin hung up after he blew a kiss (As best friends, nothing more). He pulled his jeans on with little effort and little recognition that he’d left the zipper and button undone. Running a hand through his dark brown hair, he stared up at the ceiling fan spinning round and round pushing the air through his room. “Okay... just remember what Bin said. Distance doesn’t mean anything.”

And with that final thought on his mind, he zipped up the bag and closed the suitcase, swinging his stuff over his shoulders and slipping them into the car outside. 

.—. .—.

Luckily, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Jeongin didn’t react terribly when Seungmin had told them about Aussie. They were pretty happy for him, although the four of them all shed a few tears, Seungmin more than usual. Jeongin was actually emotional, besides the smile he wore every day. They all said goodbye when Seungmin boarded the plane with the little luggage he had packed in the back of the aircraft. They cried some more, managed to stay strong though.

Seungmin hated saying goodbye to his friends. He hated saying goodbye in general. To him, the word ‘bye’ meant he wouldn’t see, talk, or interact with that person he said bye to anymore. So really, it was just a ‘see you later!’ kind of goodbye. 

Seungmin had always envied planes. The mechanics were stunning, how they worked so powerfully to propel hundreds of thousands of pounds thousands of feet into the sky, and carry on that job to bring its passengers to their destinations. It was like a migrating bird, in this case, a migrating perigrine falcon flying at 200 miles per hour. Barely resting until it reached where it needed to go. Wings outstretched, and then talons (well, for a plane it was the wheels) reaching towards the ground to land safely, slowing to make it there without rush. Seungmin guessed maybe that he envied both birds of prey and planes since they were so much alike. Birds were much more beautiful however, and every part of the plane and the bird had a specific purpose. Tails to keep balance, feet/wheels to land and grip onto the material of the ground, wings to stay in the air, energy to keep it stable enough that it wouldn’t come crashing down. It was just like planes had been designed after the gorgeous feathered wonders of the world. Were they?

As the plane started into a jostling quick takeoff, Seungmin put on his headphones and clicked on the playlist he and Changbin had made together. Jeongin had added some songs secretly, unfortunately for him he was found out but they kept the songs anyways. They were good picks. Seeming to soothe him into a sleep, Seungmin left consciousness with a final thought.

Goodbyes were a meaning of never seeing one again.

But Hellos...

They were just another page in the journey of the life you lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus this was like, really rushed??  
> It looks so short lmao.
> 
> The other chapters will be much much much longer, I swear it’s gonna take me a lifetime to write. 
> 
> Uhhhhhh, my other works suck don’t bother lmfao
> 
> My twt- https://twitter.com/iflyseungmin


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin arrives in Asutralia
> 
> maybe he doesnt like it one bit
> 
> and maybe he loves it

Maybe it was fair for Seungmin to move to Australia. His parents maybe wanted the best for his education for once, maybe they wanted him to be better by seeing other things other than LA and Seoul. Besides, Australia was a nice place, warm, friendly, beautiful landmarks, for instance, the Great Barrier Reef. Unfortunately, that was far from where Seungmin needed to go so he probably wouldn’t be able to visit it. Where he was headed was Sydney, not the furthest from the Australian state named Queensland, but far enough. 

Even if Australia was a nice place, it was still pretty dangerous. And the things that scared Seungmin the most were the GIANT spiders that made their homes right under the front porch of the new house he was going to live in for the next... 2-3 years. Holy shit they were terrifying. 

Huntsman spiders were the most nerve-wracking thing Seungmin probably experienced his whole time in Aussie. He’d read in a book that they usually had a one inch long body and approximately five-inch long legs. The arachnids had a venomous bite to demobilize its prey, and were VERY fast. Hense the name Huntsman. Seungmin was going to be sure there were NONE in the house before he could rest. 

Arriving on the continent made Seungmin’s fingers twitch. Not only had he been sitting in the same exact spot for 13 dreadful hours, but he was also filled with the anxiety that no one would like him in the new school. He missed his friends as soon as he boarded the plane, now this was going to be even worse.

The plane began its landing procedure, the pilots telling everyone to stay in their seats until the plane had landed safely and come to a stop on the runway. Seungmin pulled out his phone and texted Changbin.

🍉Minnie🍉  
Plane is landing... how’s it there?

🥥Binnie🥥  
Storm broke out, but its okay  
Dont have second thoughts,,

🍉Minnie🍉   
I’m not, I’m not...

🥥Binnie🥥  
Yeah right. Do you miss me 🥺🥺

🍉Minnie🍉  
Obviously, I missed you as   
soon as you left my   
eyesight 😔😔.

🥥Binnie🥥  
Aww, wittle minnies so swad dat  
Binnie isnt hewe anymowe😉

🍉Minnie🍉

BINNIE ISTG

oop, plane landed

gtg, ill call after i get to the  
new house? 

🥥Binnie🥥  
Yep!! Stay safe Minnieeeee ilynh

🍉Minnie🍉

Yeah, ilynh too 💛

The plane came to an abrupt halt and it made Seungmin’s body jolt. He shoved his phone into his pocket, and stood after the seat belt was removed. He got off the plane and looked around the airport. Holy crap it was busy. His parents came up behind him and told him to wait by the car rentals. They’d drive to the house and unpack the belongings.

Getting there took another hour, and it felt like the longest car ride Seungmin had ever taken. Once the car arrived, the three grabbed their luggage, dragged it inside and Seungmin went upstairs to go check out his new room.

It was H U G E.

A king bed with nice ass covers and a canopy above was in the middle, two closets on one wall, lights draping from the ceiling, oh hell, it was like Seungmin’s third paradise...

Of course, he preferred a smaller room because small spaces were cozy, but this room couldn’t be argued over. 

It was-

“Stunning. Thats all i can say about this room. Min, where did your parents even get the money!?” Changbin asked when Seungmin called him later.

“I guess they’ve been saving up. It really is amazing.” The younger answered. “What do you guys think?” 

“Eh, too fancy for me. I’d probably mess that whole thing up in like five minutes.” Jisung said. Jeongin smirked.

“I like it. It looks like a slightly smaller and cleaner version of my room.” The youngest replied.

“Can i come stay with you Minnie!??” Hyunjin whined. Seungmin laughed and shook his head sadly.

“I dont think you’d want to come here, the spiders are gigantic.” At that, Hyunjin shrieked, and shook his head frantically.

“NOPE, NO THANK YOU!” He yelled. 

“So... when is your first day?” Jisung asked.

“Oh, its tomorrow, hopefully i wont die.” Seungmin said. “I gotta get used to the time difference, its like daylight savings time ending.” 

“Don’t stress, it’s an hour ahead of the usual time, there’s nothing to worry about.” Changbin chimed.

“Oh, dinner’s up! We gotta go, but we can talk tonight?” Jeongin, Hyunjin and Jisung said through the computer. Seungmin grinned.

“I can’t tonight, I’m supposed to be getting a tour of the school. But maybe after school’s done for you tomorrow?”

“Yeah! That’ll work, and we can do our homework together!!” Jisung bounced up and down,so fast the computer couldn’t track it and the older boy was now just a blur of blue, white and the slightest bit of dark gray. Seungmin laughed.

“Okay, you guys go.” He chuckled.

“We love you Seungminnie!! Good luck tomorrow!” The three best friends smiled and then hung up. Changbin and Seungmin chatted for a while until someone called Changbin.

“Ah, that’s my cue. See you later, Seungmin!” 

“Bye!”

“Oh and... don’t literally break a leg!” 

“I can’t make any promises!”

Changbin hung up and then Seungmin was alone. It didn’t bother him, though. He was a social person, but sometimes he needed the getaway from all those people. Being alone was a nice feeling, the silence, the feeling that you’re able to do whatever, and the whole world is open to your thoughts... Seungmin swung himself up on the window seat which was actually quite comfortable. He put on his headphones and let out a breath, pulling out his phone, and beginning to text his brother who had gone to college last year, Minho. 

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
This continent is going to be the death of me.

🐱Other Min🐱  
...Why

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
Cause this house is out of my whole fucking league, there’s giant spiders under the damn porch, so say my parents, and I don’t wanna be sweating the rest of my days in high school

🐱Other Min🐱  
O h h e l l n o  
What kind of spiders???😰😰

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
Huntsman spiders... they’re not necessarily harmful to humans, but

🐱Other Min🐱  
Don’t fuck around with those dudes. Their legs are so creepy... ewwwww😰😰

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
Why tf would I mess with them, they’re creepy as hell.

🐱Other Min🐱  
Good. And don’t stress about Aussie being the death of you. I’ll kill you before it does.

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
.  
Wh a  
t

🐱Other Min🐱  
Jkjk  
Just, it’s not gonna kill you.   
If it does, then...  
Well fuck, hope you have good last words.

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
I wanna go home...

🐱Other Min🐱  
Famous last words  
It’ll be okay. I’m still here, yeah? 

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
Yeah...  
Just  
I don’t wanna be alone like this, y’know? I want to be able to physically interact with you guys, it’s not fair 🥺🥺

🐱Other Min🐱  
I know. I wish I could be with you rn, so you wouldn’t feel like this. Trust me, it’ll get better. Tomorrow you can make some other friends, right?

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
But  
I  
Don’t wanna   
And I don’t know  
Why

🐱Other Min🐱  
I get it. You’re not gonna lose them. They won’t forget you, you’re gonna talk to them every day. Stop  
Fucking  
Stressing.  
Now, repeat me.

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
...  
Okay

🐱Other Min🐱  
I am not nervous.

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
I am not... nervous.

🐱Other Min🐱  
I will be okay.

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
I will (not) be okay   
😌😌

🐱Other Min🐱  
FUCKING-  
STOP IT THIS IS SERIOUS

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
Sorry sorry sorry...  
😉

🐱Other Min🐱  
>:(  
I wanna see it.

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
Okay okay  
I will be okay.

🐱Other Min🐱  
(Good)  
I am fine, everything is going to be okay.

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
...I   
Am fine, and everything is going  
To be  
Okay...

🐱Other Min🐱  
Oh my god are you crying through text?

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪  
I uh...  
Maybe??

🔪MinnieMinnieSeung🔪 changed their name to 🐶MinnieMinnieSeung(crychild)🐶

🐱Other Min🐱changed 🐶MinnieMinnieSeung(crychild)🐶’s name to 🐶MinnieMinnieSeung(itsokay)🐶

🐶MinnieMinnieSeung(itsokay)🐶  
But-

🐱Other Min🐱  
You aren’t a crychild, okay? I need you to breathe, yeah? I love you Minnie.

🐶MinnieMinnieSeung(itsokay)🐶 changed their name to 🐶MinnieMinnieSeung🐶

🐶MinnieMinnieSeung🐶  
I uh... Um...   
Can I?

🐱Other Min🐱  
Ofc, bb

🐶MinnieMinnieSeung🐶 has begun a video call and invited 🐱Other Min🐱

🐱Other Min🐱has joined the call

“Minnie? Hey, are you okay?” Minho’s soft voice came through Seungmin’s phone and he only cried harder. “Hey, it’s okay, shhh...”

“Minho I can’t... I don’t want to....”

“Seungmin, let me see your face, okay? Can I see your face?”

“Hmm...” Seungmin turned his camera on and whined. Jesus he was such a baby.

“Minnie, it’s okay. I need you to breathe for me, okay?”

“I don’t wanna deal with this shit!” The younger boy wailed. Minho frowned. “I... I’m sorry, just, it’s just hard, I wasn’t given the time to prepare for any of this, moving, having to say goodbye to everyone, oh shit, I said bye... fuck, I hate that word.”

“Seung, it’s okay, remember what I told you to repeat. Shh, please don’t cry... for me?”

“I... *sniff* can’t do this... I mean, everything is so nice here, but I just hate it at the same time. Everything’s too perfect, the weather, the house, the amount of fucking animals, both weird and cute... I hate it here but I still *sniff* somehow love it!?? I don’t get this??”

“I know, I know, baby. Hey, please stay strong. For everyone waiting back here for you. We’re all missing you so much. You’ll feel better after you sleep. It’s been a while since you rested. Sweetie, please.”

“Okay...” Seungmin sighed and curled up in his bed, still looking at his brother with puppy eyes. “Okay... I’m okay...” Minho blew a kiss at him and smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah...” the younger Min yawned and turned off his camera, still keeping the call going. 

Minho stayed with him the whole time.

And maybe made some quick plans for a ‘not very important’ surprise.

And as Seungmin drifted into a deep rest, he thought,

Maybe he should actually start to think of the new things in life instead of thinking of the things that were already there, and were always going to be with him. 

And yes, maybe it was fair for Seungmin 

A fourteen year old freshman who had seen nothing but a city full of people and a few friends his whole life,

To suddenly move to Australia with barely any explanation except a better school

And start a new chapter in his incredulously uneventful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short again  
> i really had no ideas lmao
> 
> the convos are a bit wonky  
> but thats ok


	3. A warm welcome... maybe??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin meets some new... friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains physical ‘abuse’/hurt.  
> Do not read if you are uncomfortable with this kind of content!!!

By the time Seungmin finished with the tour of the school, it was well past 11. He got home with a frown and tired eyes, ignoring his parents who were telling him to sit down so he could go over his schedule.

“I’m tired, I’ll go over it tomorrow, okay?” He lazily replied, entering his room and shutting the door. He fell onto his bed, and, not caring to change, dozed off.

The alarm scared Seungmin half to death.

He’d just turned over, leaving himself face to face with his phone. The clock hit 6 am and then the alarm blared through the phone’s speaker, full volume. Seungmin jolted awake and kicked off the covers, slapping the snooze button on his phone as fast as possible. The noise stopped, and he stayed there, sitting in his bed, for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts.   
Jesus, when did he turn up the volume so much?

“Holy shit...” Seungmin breathed shakily, grabbing his phone and replying to Jeongin’s text. 

InnieBabie🦊  
Good morning! I got up early just so we could have some time to chat before you went to school! Hope everything is doing okay. Ily!

TheSavageBitch🔪🐶  
Thank youuuu! You don’t have to get up so early, I don’t want you failing classes cause of me. Everything’s finneeee, I got home at like, 11:30 last night, the tour took forEVER. 

InnieBabie🦊  
Thant’s good to hearrr. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna fail anything. I’m not even tired, I just had some of Jisung’s coffee.

TheSavageBitch🔪🐶  
Oh no.

InnieBabie🦊  
What..

TheSavageBitch🔪🐶  
You? Coffee? That’s a fucking recipe for the world ending.

InnieBabie🦊   
It was just one sip! ONE!!☹️

TheSavageBitch🔪🐶  
Oh, but that’s all it takes...

InnieBabie🦊  
:( I won’t drink it then.   
It doesn’t taste good anyways, Sunggie has his literally just black.   
Nothing else.

TheSavageBitch🔪🐶  
Jesus, all black? No offense but that’s disgusting, Sung

SquirrelBoy🐿   
People have their opinions, okay!??  
Besides  
I like it bland. Makes me feel not so crazy.

TheSavageBitch🔪🐶  
Having plain black coffee is fucking insane, idiot.

SquirrelBoy🐿  
Don’t you have school soon?

TheSavageBitch🔪🐶  
.

SquirrelBoy🐿  
😌😌

InnieBabie🦊  
Y’all just gon’ forget that I’m here too

SquirrelBoy🐿  
You’re literally right next to me, dingus.

InnieBabie🦊  
Fuckin-  
YeAH but, you’re not speaking to me??

SquirrelBoy🐿  
Sure I am.  
Through text. d U h

InnieBabie🦊  
I so fucking hate you.

TheSavageBitch🔪🐶  
*cough*

TheFirstLee🐱  
Morning!   
And what tf is going on

SquirrelBoy🐿  
Hyung, Minnie called me an idiot!😫😫

TheSavageBitch🔪🐶  
Fuckin deal with it, bitch,  
I got school, and breakfast, so

TheFirstLee🐱  
Alright, alright, Jisung, deal with it, you’re fine.  
And Minnie! Have fun I love youuu❤️❤️

TheSavageBitch🔪🐶  
Love you too Minho  
See you guys later!

InnieBabie🦊  
See youuu!  
Have fun!!!💛

SquirrelBoy🐿  
Stay safe, motherfucker

TheSavageBitch🔪🐶  
Oh, I will, You little shit.

TheOnlyJin👀  
Holy Zeus, stop it with the names  
Makes it sound like you’re gonna do a duel in 5  
But anyways, sorry I missed out, ily seungminnie! 

TheSavageBitch🔪🐶  
Love you (all) too! 💛  
Yes, Ily too Sunggie.

SquirrelBoy🐿  
Ilysm💛💛  
Please, do stay safe, we’ll be waiting back home!

Seungmin sighed, and got up, turning his phone off and grabbing his bag. He stuffed his lunch in there, and his books, swinging it over his shoulder and walking out of his room. Luckily, his breakfast was already there, so he grabbed the toast and opened the front door, dodging the spiders crawling along the stairs. Making his way down to the bus stop he pulled out his phone and saw a message from Changbin.

🥥Binnie🥥  
Okay, quick question, how does one get off a roof after sleeping on it cause your basement flooded from the storm yesterday and the roof was your only option?

🍉Minnie🍉  
I   
beg   
your pardon  
sir?

🥥Binnie🥥  
I had to sleep on my roof and now i cant get down help.

🍉Minnie🍉  
isn’t this a logical time to call like, an ambulance or something

🥥Binnie🥥  
This isn’t a life or death situation is it  
cause if it is, i wouldn’t be texting your lazy ass

🍉Minnie🍉  
Im the one walking here, so  
its the other way around.

🥥Binnie🥥  
Oh WELL  
i just need to figure out what to do rn

🍉Minnie🍉  
Call your parents??????

🥥Binnie🥥  
They sleep until like, 2 pm   
But ill give it a try

6:36 am  
🍉Minnie🍉  
so?

🥥Binnie🥥  
Zilch   
Nada  
Nothin  
They prolly wouldn’t care  
anyways  
How you doing

🍉Minnie🍉  
Fine i guess  
hopefully this school is nice  
ish

🥥Binnie🥥  
I s H  
PISH POSH WHO CARES EVERYONES GONNA FUCKING LOVE YOUR ASS  
sorry forgot bout caps lick  
lovk  
LOCK*  
Jesus i need to get typing lessons or some shit

🍉Minnie🍉  
I barely even HAVE an ass  
and your spelling is fine, except for that  
l i c k   
lmao

🥥Binnie🥥  
Im scared ill never get down from this roof okay!?? :( 

🍉Minnie🍉  
CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE, IDIOT

🥥Binnie🥥  
NO  
THEY WOULD PROLLY HANG UP ON ME  
they did it before

🍉Minnie🍉  
Didn’t you prank call them and then almost get arrested cause of it

🥥Binnie🥥  
Im going to break your non existent ass   
DON’T   
remind me of it.

🍉Minnie🍉  
You got a window to your room from the roof yes?

🥥Binnie🥥  
Oh yes i know  
i tried to get through.

🍉Minnie🍉  
😂😂😂😂 i see where this is going

🥥Binnie🥥  
NO  
NO YOU DONT  
DONT YOU DARE

🍉Minnie🍉  
Oh my god😂😂  
did you seriously get stuck in the window!!?

🥥Binnie🥥  
NO!  
I got locked out  
My dad put a fucking lock on the window  
i have no idea how he came up with it

🍉Minnie🍉  
hehe  
l i c k e d out

🥥Binnie🥥  
OH MY GOD  
SEUNGMIN  
THAT WAS A ONE TIME MISTAKE DON’T MAKE ME FLY ALL THE WAY TO AUSTRALIA AND KNOCK YOU ON YOUR SILLY ASS

🍉Minnie🍉  
But I thought I didn’t have an ass??

🥥Binnie🥥  
THEN I WILL FUCKING SLAM MY HEEL INTO YOUR DICK I SWEAR TO GOD

🍉Minnie🍉  
o h  
Changbin, throwing hands right here-

🥥Binnie🥥  
Jesus fuck I hate you sm

🍉Minnie🍉  
Why am I craving a lemon?

🥥Binnie🥥  
Prolly cause you’re acting like one  
OOH  
GET FUCKING   
OWNED  
BITCH

🍉Minnie🍉  
I don’t even know why I’m even friends with you.

🥥Binnie🥥  
Because even though I make fun of you I’m still your dorky little short bean?

🍉Minnie🍉  
Stole the words right from my keyboard  
You really are my dorky little short bean.  
Wow that,  
That came out wrong

🥥Binnie🥥  
Oop  
Nah it’s fine, ily too  
Nh ofc

🍉Minnie🍉  
Jesus, where is the bus  
Said it would be here in 5. It’s been 10

🥥Binnie🥥  
Huh. Just wait, it’s okay.  
Bus came yesterday right? Cause your parents didn’t drive you?

🍉Minnie🍉  
Yeah.   
HOLY SHIT A KANGAROO JUST CROSSED THE ROAD  
I think I’m hallucinating Bin help.

🥥Binnie🥥  
Don’t sweat it.  
Kangaroos are normal there  
Yeah?

🍉Minnie🍉  
I wanna go follow it it looks so cute omg

🥥Binnie🥥  
Don’t.   
Please,  
No

🍉Minnie🍉  
But,  
BUT ITS A KANGAROO AND IT JUST CASUALLY HOPPED ACROSS THE ROAD LIKE NO SHIT WAS GONNA HAPPEN.

🥥Binnie🥥  
I can’t lose you because you got hit by a car following a kangaroo.  
You need famous last words  
Not-  
“But it’s a kangaroo and it just casually hopped across the road like no shit was gonna happen”

🍉Minnie🍉  
Those are good words though  
Ngl,  
another one just followed  
OH MY GOD AND A JOEY  
HOLY SHIT I-

🥥Binnie🥥  
Joey?  
Min,  
Did you already make a friend

🍉Minnie🍉  
Omg you little  
Dumbass  
Joeys are what you call baby kangaroos  
Idiot 🤚🏻🙄

🥥Binnie🥥  
SorRY  
I’m forgetting my knowledge cause I’m scared.  
It’s beginning to rain and my phone is boutta die, and the water is rising  
And I think the town is gonna flood more.  
Seungmin, I’m scared 😫😫

🍉Minnie🍉  
Binnie, it’s okay. Can you please call the ambulance or a fire dept. or something!?

🥥Binnie🥥  
BUT IT DOESNT SEEM URGENT!??

🍉Minnie🍉  
IF YOU GET SOAKED AND DIE FROM HYPOTHERMIA IT WILL BE  
SO CALL THE FIRE DEPT  
OR AN AMBULANCE OR SOMETHING

🥥Binnie🥥  
OKAY  
I love you Minnie, I’ll text you after school? Or after I’m not dead im sure i wont die cause i need to get something done with a friend, and I have faith i’ll see you again.  
Okay?💛🖤💛🖤

🍉Minnie🍉  
Yes because your emotions will somehow magically carry you to safety-  
Okay.  
Be safe please  
I love you nh too 💛💛💛

🥥Binnie🥥  
See ya  
:)  
Fuck the water is rising, gotta go now

Seungmin bit his lip, sending a silent prayer to whoever might be up there like Mary Poppins to keep his best friend safe. He let out a breath once the bus arrived finally and slumped down in the back seat. There were other students there, most of them football players with their surprisingly hot girlfriends, but Seungmin didn’t mind.  
Not like he was jealous or anything, he was gay. Very fucking gay.

Maybe he was a bit jealous cause no one on this bus was lonely.

Lonely and alone are two completely different words. They almost mean the same thing, but that difference is big. Alone is where one is by themselves, no one else around. Just the one person, and the air. Whereas lonely is the (sad) feeling of being alone, but there can be others around you. This was how Seungmin felt on the 20 minute bus ride to the new school. Lonely. Everyone else had someone, even the bus driver. Seungmin watched the grass fly by as the bus picked up on speed, and rested his head against the window. He didn’t realize someone had sat next to him until he cleared his throat and tapped Seungmin’s shoulder lightly.

“Wh- oh. Hi.” Jesus Seung, way to be awkward. The kid next to him was shorter than him, but taller than Changbin, he had light orange hair and freckles covering his cheeks and nose. He wore a white shirt under a red and black flannel and black jeans. And holy fuck the smile... was adorable.

“Hey! I noticed you looked a bit... lonely, so I thought I’d sit here. I’m Felix.” Felix stuck out his hand with a huge grin. Seungmin suppressed a chuckle and shook his hand.

“Thanks, Felix. My name’s Seungmin. I moved here from Seoul, in South Korea.” 

“WOAH, KOREA!? THATS SO COOL! I’m half Korean, half Aussie, I don’t know much Korean though. How’d you learn so much English?” Felix’s eyes were wide, and he slightly bounced in his seat.

“I lived in LA for three months of fourth grade. It’s a pretty cool place, besides, y’know, the heat.”

“Ah, I’m used to it. LA does sound nice, I’ve never been though. Is today your first day?” 

“Yeah. I gotta say I’m a bit nervous.” Seungmin sighed, playing with his fingers.

“Don’t worry, everyone here is pretty nice, except for a few of the football players, they’re complete nightmares.” Felix shuddered. 

“Hey! Lee! You talking nonsense about us again!?” Someone then spoke up. Felix froze.

“N-no.” His voice was incredibly high now. 

“Tch, liar.” The person speaking got up and sat right across from the two. He grabbed Felix by the shirt collar and dragged him across the aisle. “I thought we had a deal, Yongbok.”

“Come on, Brian, you know I don’t like it when you call me that.” (Not Brian from day6 or anything, it’s just a regular Brian)

“And you know I don’t like it when you call me and my buds nightmares.” The person-who’s-name-was-supposedly-Brian growled. Felix sighed.

“Don’t do this on the bus, man. Just let me be. And don’t come at Seungmin either.”

“Oh? Who? Seungmin? Is he someone new?” Brian looked over Felix’s shoulder to see Seungmin sitting on the edge of the seat, looking stuck between helping Felix, or staying put and not getting involved. “OhhhH, he’s the new kid! What a surprise!” Brian dropped Felix and moved over so he was face to face with Seungmin. Seungmin held back the urge to move back.

“Yeah, and you better not mess with him.”

“Aw, why not? Just for a few days? He looks like so much fun.” The athlete grinned widely, and Seungmin shivered. It was nowhere near friendly at all.

“Just leave him be!” 

“Does he even speak?”

“You shithead, of course I speak. And i’m not a dog.” Seungmin retorted. Brian let out a ‘huh’ and sat back.

“Anything else?”

“You better leave the both of us alone, or you’re gonna regret it. Every single day of you bothering Felix.” He added. 

“OooH I’m so scared!” The older laughed. Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“And what do you have to say for yourself? Why do you feel the need to harass Fel-“ Seungmin cut off as Brian threw a punch into his face, and he fell back in the seat with a yelp. Felix widened his eyes.

“Cause it’s fun.” He shrugged, giving the boy another punch. (Jesus how is the bus driver not doing anything like bruh)

The bus pulled over at the school, and everyone piled out, Brian catching up with his friends to tell them what’s happening. Felix walked next to Seungmin whilst holding a box of tissues, which the younger had already gone halfway through, trying to stop his nosebleed.

“Holy shit, I’m so so so sorry! I shouldn’t have said anything! I wouldn’t have gotten you into this mess... I’m so sorry...” Felix continued apologizing, but Seungmin shut him up with a finger to his lips.

“It’s fine. I was the one who talked back, anyways.”

“But, it’s still my fault! I feel like it is anyways...” 

“IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT, OKAY!?” Seungmin snapped. Felix gulped. “S-sorry, I just, you didn’t do anything wrong, m’kay?” 

“It’s okay. Let’s just forget about it, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Seungmin grinned, and they entered the school, going over each other’s schedules.

“AW YES YOU’RE THE SAME HOMEROOM AS ME!” Felix cheered. 

“Felix! How many times do we have to say it, stop being so hyper!” A group of girls laughed.

“Sorry!” 

“Who were those people?”

“Oh, they’re the cheerleaders. They’re always completely concerned for me, like how I probably should stop drinking three cups of Starbucks coffee before school. I think it’s cause they all have like this huge crush on me or something?”

“Wait, but you can’t date all of them at once, right? Unless they’re polyamorous too?”

“Oh, no! I wouldn’t date them if I could. I already have a-“ Felix stopped as his face flushed. “You probably wouldn’t like it if I said it.”

“What? C’mon, Felix, you can tell me.” 

“I already have a boyfriend, please don’t criticize! And don’t tell my parents! They don’t know yet, and wait, why would you tell them, we literally just met thirty minutes ago- why are you not leaving?”

“Do you want me to leave?” Seungmin asked.

“N-no! Just, usually no one stays friends with me after I tell them I have a boyfriend. Cause if there’s anything wrong with this school, it’s that it’s homophobic. Like, SUPER homophobic.”

“I guess that’s one thing you and I have in common.”

“What?”

“We’re both gay.”

“Wait- for real? You are? No joke, you are?” Felix breathed.

“Yeah. No joke.” Seungmin nodded.

“YESHHHH, thank god!” 

“Can I ask though?” Seungmin started. Felix nodded. “Who’s you boyfriend?”

“Oh! His name’s Chris, you can call him Chan if you want. He’s three years older, but that’s okay. We started dating last year.” 

“Aight. Thanks.”

(tw)  
The school day felt like forever. Seungmin was late to half his classes, but that was to be expected for him. Of course, for math, there was a pop quiz that Seungmin got an 100 on. Lunch felt weird, cause he just sat in the bathroom and played a game on his phone, texting Changbin and Minho. And then the day ended. Seungmin was about to get on the bus, when Brian and his ‘gang’ showed up and pushed him against the wall of the school.

“Well well well. If it isn’t Seungmin. The Korean scum of the Earth” Brian snickered.

“What do you want?” The younger asked.

“I believe I never introduced you to my friends. Boys, give this newbie a warm welcome. And don’t be afraid to be too friendly.” Brian dropped Seungmin to the ground and started off with a kick to his stomach. Seungmin winced, and instantly cried out as another shoe made contact with his face. Then hands, and knees colliding into his legs, his waist, his face, everything. It hurt. Once the boys were done, Seungmin felt one last slam down on his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Everything hurt.

He couldn’t move for another hour, so by the time he got home it was about 7 pm and his parents left him a note saying they went to the store to get food. Seungmin groaned and fell on his bed, grabbing his phone and texting Hyunjin and Minho

🍒Min  
Heyy...

🐱Lee  
Hey! Why didnt you reply to our texts? 

🔪Jin  
you didnt answer me and Sunggie’s vid call! Are you okay?

🍒Min  
I wanna ask my parents if I can come back home

🔪Jin  
Why? Is everything okay??

🐱Lee  
Seungminnie you gotta tell us whats wrong

🍒Min  
I...  
I got beat up.  
Thats why i never answered the call Hyunjinnie.

🔪Jin  
I-  
SEUNGMIN I WANT YOU TO COME HOME RIGHT FUCKING NOW

🍒Min  
I can’t my parents wont let me, I   
I already asked.

That was a lie. Seungmin felt stupid. He knew he should’ve told the truth, he wanted to stay for maybe a couple days, just because Felix was his only friend in Aussie, but...  
He couldn’t bring himself to say it

🐱Lee  
Minnie who beat you up? I need to know right now  
Seungmin?  
Min, you okay?  
Kim Seungmin you answer me right now.

🔪Jin  
Minho, he probably wont reply,   
I just...  
We’re worried for you Seungminnie baby

🍒Min  
i know  
someone is at the door i gotta go get it i guess.   
Just  
I’ll be back k?

🐱Lee  
Yeah, i know

🔪Jin  
ik you will

Seungmin opened the door and gasped. He dropped his phone onto the wooden floor and threw open the door, jumping into his brother’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all i want to say i am so sorry for not updating 😫😫 Ive seemed to completely forget about this platform lmao  
> But im here and I am ready to repost!!


	4. Chaos comes within this mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin invites Felix and Chan over so Felix can learn some Korean. 
> 
> Chan and Felix begin to think that maybe their friendship with Seungmin is actually something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hand over the queso we’re reposting literally every chapter

“MINHO!” Seungmin cried, gripping his brother’s shirt like his life depended on it. “IM SO GLAD YOU’RE HERE, I- How did you... HYUNJIN!?”

“Hey Minnie.” Hyunjin smiled softly.

“We made plans to fly over here yesterday while you were sleeping.”

“You sneaky little- I can’t believe you two really came all the way out here for me...”

“Well, you did the same for me after i went to college, so, I thought i’d return the favor.” Minho ruffled his brother’s hair and Hyunjin gave Seungmin a hug.

“What happened to you!? Oh my gosh you weren’t kidding!” Hyunjin gasped, seeing Seungmin’s bloody face. 

“Yeah, just some juniors or something, from the football team, guess they don’t like me.”

“You gotta tell someone about it, please?”

“I can tell Felix, ‘kay?”

“Felix? Ooh, is he a new friend?”

“Well, yeah, we only met yesterday on the bus, and he gave me his number... so, I guess.” Seungmin shifted in his spot. Hyunjin grinned.

“It’s good that you met someone. I gotta head back in two days but Minho will be staying for a few months, just to let you settle in, okay?” He patted the younger’s shoulder and Seungmin nodded.

“Thanks you guys. I can’t believe you’re actually here...” 

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Jisung’s voice came from the other side of the door and Seungmin’s gasped. Him and Jeongin came around the corner and waved. “All of us or none of us, yeah?”

“I- YOU TOO!? OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS!!!” Seungmin ran up to the two and hugged them both tightly. “THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!”

“ACK! Minnie! I can’t... breeeeeathe!” Jeongin gasped. The older let go. “Thank you...”

The night went a lot better (Hyunjin may have screamed and had a panic attack cause a spider crawled over his foot and Seungmin beat it to death with a broom screaming “FUCKING DIE BITCH”) with everyone snuggling up on Seungmin’s bed, watching a k-drama together and eating junk food. Jeongin was the first to hit the sack, passing out mid-way through the first movie. Jisung dozed off during the credits, snoring loudly. Hyunjin yawned, then said goodnight to Seungmin, ruffling the younger’s hair before falling asleep.

“Thank you, Minho. You really know how to make me feel better.” Seungmin whispered, cuddling closer to him.

“Are you quoting what i said when you did this for me?”

“Maybe.” Seungmin giggled. Minho suppressed a snort and instead, turned the tv off and stretched.

“You should get some sleep, kiddo. Love you.” He kissed the younger’s forehead and went to change. Seungmin nodded and fell back on his bed, smiling when Jisung and Hyunjin both fought for who could hug Seungmin. Jeongin won instead, because he kicked Jisung and the older whined before backing off. Hyunjin opted for just resting his head against Seungmin’s shoulder, slinging an arm over his torso. When Minho came back, he pouted since there was no room anymore, and swung himself onto the window seat, pulling a blanket over him and giving his brother’s cheek a kiss.

Seungmin woke up to yelling. His eyes fluttered open to find everyone but Minho gone and the yelling coming from the kitchen. He got up and exited his room, finding Jisung locking his arms around Jeongin’s neck yelling at him to give his shirt back and Hyunjin frantically trying to get Jisung to let go. Seungmin bit his lip. How were his parents not doing anything?? How were they even still asleep?

“JEONGIN GIVE IT BACK OR I SWEAR-“

“YOU SWEAR WHAT!?” 

“I WILL KNOCK THE BOTH OF YOU ON YOUR SILLY FUCKING ASSES DROP JISUNG’S SHIRT NOW!” Hyunjin snapped. Jeongin glared at him, but dropped it. Jisung let go of Jeongin and snatched his shirt, throwing it over his head.

“You’re no fun.” The youngest whined, scrunching his nose at Hyunjin. “Oh hey, Seungmin’s up!” Everyone stopped their movements to look at Seungmin with bright eyes.

“Jesus, you three get here for like, five minutes and you’re already a mess!” Minho yawned, stopping next to Seungmin. “Morning, Minnie.”

“Hey.” 

“Now I wanna know why you three were yelling.”

“Jeonginnie stole my shirt! He wouldn’t give it back!” Jisung complained. Hyunjin whacked him on his head. “OW! Hyuuuuung!!??”

“Quit whining! Jeongin only stole it because you took his food!”

“I thought it was mine!!”

“Shut up the two of you!!” Jeongin shouted. The two shut their mouths. “Okay, this is what actually happened.”

—flashback to this morning—

“Hyunjin are they done yet?” Jisung whined, his head resting on the table. Hyunjin groaned.

“No, they’ll be done in a minute.” He answered. 

“Thats what you said like, 5 minutes ago!” 

“I know, it was just to keep you quiet! You’re hella whiny when you’re hungry.” Hyunjin took the pancakes off the stove and onto a plate. “This one’s for-“ He cut off as Jisung snatched the plate and began eating instantly. “Jeongin.” Hyunjin finished.

“SUNGGIE!!??” Jeongin complained. “You took my food!!”

“I didn’t know!!” Jisung retorted. Jeongin pouted and tackled the older. Jisung screeched, kicking frantically as his back it the floor. Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “AAA!!” Jeongin somehow managed to grab Jisung’s shirt, and take it off. Jisung reached for his shirt but the youngest only held it higher. He got up and Jisung tackled him again, yelling at him to give it back. Hyunjin was now in full-panic mode, trying to get the two to quit it.

—end of flashback lmao—

“And Im sure you know the rest.” Jeongin finished. Minho’s eyes were wide, as if to say ‘Sweet fucking jesus you three are chaos itself’. Seungmin’s expression was pretty much the same.

“Holy- uhm... okay....” Minho coughed. “Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah we’re fine. I’m probably gonna be uncomfortable though cause my back.” Jisung sighed. Hyunjin pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and shaking his head. 

“God damn, I don’t know why i bother with you guys.” 

“What time is it?” Seungmin asked

“Uh, I believe it’s almost 7.” Jisung said.

“WHAT!? I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL OH MY GOD!!” Seungmin grabbed his bag and threw on his school clothes, slipping into his sneakers. “I’m fine, I just gotta run fast to get to the bus, love you guys, see ya!” The second youngest waved and shut the door after snatching his wallet from the table.

“Should I tell him that’s my wallet?” Hyunjin muttered. The others shrugged.

Seungmin made it to the stop in time, panting heavily. The bus came seconds later and he found Felix in the back seat before him.

“I thought you got on after me.” He breathed, sitting down. Felix smiled.

“Nah, I just moved seats yesterday. I heard you got beat up by the uh-“ He paused to lower his voice- “the nightmares?” Seungmin widened his eyes.

“Who told you!?” 

“Uhm, your brother, right? Minho?”

“Oh my god, I told him I’d tell you, that idiot is going to be the death of me.” The younger slumped in his seat. 

“Sorry. But you’re okay, right? Nothing broken?”

“No, nothing’s broken, I’m just a bit... sore. They got me good I guess.”

“Oi. Well, please feel better. Hw-hwat- damn it what was the word- Hwaiting! Right?” Felix grinned, nudging Seungmin’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. Hwaiting.” Seungmin laughed. “Hey, I could teach you some Korean.”

“Really!? That would be awesome!”

“How about my house, tonight? Or tomorrow, it doesn’t matter. But you can meet my brother. The idiot who told you before me...” 

“I can do tonight. Sure.” Felix’s eyes were bright, and eager. Seungmin smiled. 

“Sounds g-“

“CHANNNN! Hey man, what’s up!?” Someone shouted. Felix gasped and peeked over the top of the seat in front of them. 

“Oh my god he’s back, thank fuck.” Felix breathed. “CHANNIE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!” The person who just got on the bus, Seungmin assumed was Chan- or Felix’s boyfriend- smiled and made his way to the seat.

“Hey, Lix. Oh woah, someone else is here-“

“Chaaan, allow me to introduce you two. Chan, Seungmin, Seungmin, Chan. Seungmin’s the new one, from Korea. He’s had it a bit... eh, rough yesterday. And, Seungmin! This is Chris, or Chan, the one I told you about yesterday, y’know, my boyfriend.” Felix moved to let Chan sit and he gladly did, with Seungmin on the inside, Felix in the middle and Chan on the outside of the seat. Seungmin couldn’t help but think that Chan was adorable. He wore black jeans, a black shirt with the overwatch symbol in the middle, his hair was blond with blue highlights and his left arm had a tattoo of a wilted rose. Felix must’ve been lucky to get a senior as his boyfriend, and none other than this senior.

“Woah, Korea? That’s so cool! Why’d you move here?”

“I didn’t really have a choice, actually. My parents kinda forced me to, just so I could attend this, apparently better school.”

“Oi, that’s tough. Hopefully things can get better, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Seungmin nodded.

“How are you doing?” Felix then asked.

“I’m fine. Not sick anymore, so that’s good. I guess.” 

“Oh, hey Min, what time should i come over?” Felix then asked.

Seungmin registered the nickname in his head. Hyunjin, Jeongin, Jisung and Minho all used it, so did that mean that he and Felix were actually friends now? That was fast, it only took a day.

“Seungmin? Earth to Seungmin.”

“Oh, sorry. Uhm, 3 is fine, i get my homework done fast.” Seungmin cleared his throat, snapping himself out of the clouds.

“Could Chris come too?”

“Sure!” He mentally smacked his forehead. That sounded way too enthusiastic. “Sorry, that- i sounded too excited sorry.” 

“Eh, don’t worry bout it.” Chan smiled. “I’ll be there a bit late, i gotta work on something for an online friend.”

“Wait is it that music project you two have been working on?” Felix gasped, shaking the eldest’s arm. “Are you almost done with it!?” 

“Project? My friend Changbin’s working on a music project with an online friend too-wait are YOU the online friend!?” Seungmin’s eyes widened.

“You know Changbin? THE Seo Changbin.”

“He’s famous?”

“To me. Damn his music taste is on point, and the way he produces is insane.” Chan ran a hand through his hair. Seungmin smiled.

“Hold on, Changbin can’t speak english that well, you know Korean?”

“Yeah. I’m part Korean, and I’ve visited a few times.” 

“Thank god, i didnt know how much more english i can speak.” Seungmin sighed. Felix coughed.

“The bus stopped guys.” He said.

“OH.” Chan noticed everyone was almost gone, and he swung his bag over his shoulder and got off the bus, waiting for the other two. They met up again, and parted ways inside the school. 

“I’ll meet you back here after school, yeah? Just so nothing happens again.” Felix said, after the two were dismissed from homeroom. 

“You don’t need to worry about me, Lix, I’m fine. But if you really think you should, you can okay?” Seungmin sighed. 

“Alright. Fiiinneee.” Felix pouted, but he smiled before leaving. “Don’t die!”

“I’m not gonna DIE drama king!”

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!! SEUNGMINNIE’S GOT A BOYFRIEND, SEUNGMINNIE’S GOT A BOYFRIEND!!!” Jisung chanted once Seungmin got back.

“JISUNG SHUT UP. He’s not my boyfriend, he already has a boyfriend.” Seungmin groaned. Jisung laughed and shook his hair out. 

“Yeah sure. Do you like him?”

“As a friend, idiot.” 

“Oh really?”

“YES REALLY!!”

“You two shut up!” Hyunjin snapped. “Ji, stop asking Minnie questions. And Min, get your homework done. Same goes for you.” He looked over to Jeongin who was on his phone lazily scrolling through his insta.

“Done.” Was all the youngest said, before going back to his screen.

“Yeah? Whats 9 times 1?” Seungmin asked.

“One.”

“Wow.” Jisung smirked. “Innie, it’s nine.”

“Thats what i said. I said nine.” 

“YOU SAID ONE!??” Minho chimed. He got up and took Jeongin’s phone, making the boy glare at the oldest. “Get your work done.” 

“I said I finished it!” 

“You got one wrong.” Minho instantly said, pointing at the fourth question on his sheet. “You forgot to find A.”

“Shit, i thought i did it.” Jeongin sighed and got back to work.

“Done. Minnieeeeeee come check mine pleaaaase!!” Jisung asked.

“Yeah.” Seungmin went through the computer checking each answer, then smiling. “You’re good.”

“WOO! LETS GO I GOT EVERYTHING RIGHT!”

The doorbell rang.

“You guys better not embarrass me, or you’re all dead.” Seungmin said. He opened the door and there stood Chan and Felix smiling.

“Hey!” Felix greeted. He nudged Chan who snapped out of his thoughts and said hello as well. 

“HEEEEEEY SEUNGMIN’S BOYFRIEND!!” Jisung yelled from the table. Seungmin instantly whipped around and shot him a death glare. Jisung couldn’t help but burst out laughing, then screamed as Hyunjin pushed him out of his chair.

“Sorry about Jisung, he’s... a crackhead.” Seungmin apologized. Felix laughed.

“It’s fine. I could say the same thing about him.” He looked over to his boyfriend who whined.

“Thats not true!” 

“You know it is!”

“Fuck.” Chris pouted.

“Come in, please. The spiders shall NEVER get into this house. EVER.” Seungmin shivered. The two stepped inside and looked around. “Oh, Min, this is Felix and that’s Chris. Minho’s my brother.”

“Nice to meet you. Jesus Seungmin would’ve been dead by now.” Minho joked, giving a small wave.

“Call me Chan, its nice to meet you too.”

“What he said, besides the ‘call me chan.’ Also, sorry if im bad at Korean, I’m not a native.” 

“It’s fine! We understand english, we just cant speak most of it.” Hyunjin chuckled. “JEONGIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT IS NO WAY TO SIT ON A DAMN COUCH!” He yelled. Jeongin was half off the couch, his feet resting on the back and his head hanging off the edge.

“I wanna experiment how watching TV upside down is.” He whined. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

“You’re gonna pass out.” 

“I know.”

“SKDKMCMFH, WHY ARE YOU DOING IT THEN???” 

“Because its fun!” Jeongin grinned. Seungmin let out a breath.

“These are my friends visiting from Korea, Jeongin’s on the couch, Hyunjin is next to him, and thats Jisung.” He introduced them all to each other and then the three entered Seungmin’s room.

“Woah. This is your room!?” Felix gasped. “It’s HUGE!”

“I know! Usually i’d prefer smaller spaces but this will not be argued over.” Seungmin smiled. They all got settled, Felix taking the bungee chair before Chan making him pout.

“Alright, lets get to it.”

(there b seungjin scene but its just like them being best friends- but we all know they’re gay for each other and seungjin is superior.)

Everything went well, Felix learned some pretty 👌 Korean and Chan helped. By the time Felix thought that it was enough for the day the clock had already turned past midnight. 

“Oh gosh I’m so sorry, i never kept track of the time, you guys should probably get some sleep, sorry!” Seungmin apologized constantly, beginning to help gather the two’s belongings but Chan stopped him.

“Hey, it’s fine. If it’s okay, could we stay the night? My parents don’t want me driving past 12.” He said. Seungmin froze and thought for a second.

“I think the only open place you can sleep is the couch, unless the others crashed there already. Then that would mean you’d be sharing my bed...” 

“Thats fine.” Felix cut in. “Unless you don’t want to...” 

“I can manage. I slept with the four crackheads last night so,”

“Alright. Oh, do you got any extra clothes?”

“Yeah. Hold on.” Seungmin opened his closet and pulled out everything comfortable he had. Pretty much most of his stuff. Felix threw Chan some shorts and took a blue hoodie for himself.

“Thanks. I feel like this is awkward...” Felix ran a hand through his hair. Seungmin shrugged.

“I told you, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it, kay?” 

“Okayyyyyyy.” The older sighed. The three changed and Seungmin went to go find his brother and friends. Jeongin was on the couch, Jisung had blown up an air mattress and crashed there, and Minho and Hyunjin were still awake, talking to each other. from what he heard, Hyunjin wanted to stay for a bit longer before the flight, but Minho told him he needed to go back.

“I just... I don’t wanna leave him again, y’know? I wanna stay, I don’t want to have to miss him so much, just... please, Minho please...” Hyunjin then sobbed, and Seungmin instantly ran over to wrap his best friend in a hug. The older finally broke down, his legs falling from under him, and he gasped for breath. 

“Jinnie, hey, it’s okay... please don’t cry, please... I don’t want you to leave either, but you-“

“THEN LET ME STAY HERE! PLEASE MINHO!” Hyunjin wailed, holding onto Seungmin like his life depended on it. Minho bit his lip and looked over to his brother who was trying to comfort his friend. “Seungmin i love you so much, please, I don’t wanna leave!” Minho quickly pulled out his phone and sighed.

“You can have the second ticket i bought for when i go back to Korea next month, okay?”

“I... wait really?” Hyunjin sniffed. Seungmin looked at his brother who nodded.

“Hyunjinnie, you can stay longer...” Seungmin hugged Hyunjin tighter and buried his face in the older’s neck. 

“Mhmm..” He muttered, tiredness forming in his voice. 

“You should get back to the others, okay? You can sleep with Ji on the mattress.” 

“M..kay.” Hyunjin sighed, heading over to where Jisung was awake now and he shifted to make room, then hugged him once the oldest 2000 liner sat down.

“You get back to your other friends okay? I’ll wake Ji and Jeongin when their flight is soon, yeah?” 

“Okay. Thank you Minho.” 

“Yeah, anytime Minnie.” 

Seungmin got back to his room and Felix and Chan were sitting on the bed.

“Is everything okay?” Felix asked

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine... just...” Seungmin sat down next to them and rested his head in his hands. “Hyunjin didn’t want to leave so we got him the flight in the next few months with my brother and he’s just... he’s so upset right now...” 

“Sorry, Minnie. At least he can stay a bit longer, yeah?”

“Yeah, thats a good thing. I feel bad for him, he’s just so easily bothered by things, and we’ve been best friends since like... 5th grade when i got tripped by some jerk and he was just... there and helped me. Sounds weird, i know-“ He was cut off by Felix hugging him from one side and Chan doing the same on the other side. 

“It doesn’t sound weird.” Felix said.

“It sucks to leave someone you love, I should know.” Chan added. “I had to go away for exams last year and I had to leave Lix for a few months. It was so fucking hard without him. And I know it’s going to suck having to leave your best friends for the rest of high school, but we’re here, okay? You can always talk to us.”

“God damn, you guys are so nice and i’ve only been friends with you guys for a day.” Seungmin breathed. Felix laughed.

“I think we should get some sleep. I got a test tomorrow anyways.” Chan sighed, yawning. 

“Yeah. Night.” Seungmin got settled on one side of his bed, and the other two on the other side. 

“Night, Minnie!” Felix grinned. Seungmin returned it and internally groaned. 

He was totally fucking falling for him.  
And it wasn’t even fair because he had a boyfriend.

Shit.

.. ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My self esteem-  
> 💀💀💀💀☠️☠️💀💀💀💀


	5. 100 Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks lmao  
> Thats all ;)
> 
> Enjoy i guess

“Seungmin! Before you go, can i have a word?” Seungmin’s English teacher called him as he was heading out. Seungmin grinned.

“Yeah?” He stopped in front of her desk. She slid a sheet of paper to him and sighed. The top of the paper read “00”. Seungmin frowned sarcastically.

“You’re not doing so well, kid.” The teacher told him. Seungmin sighed.

“Oh no. A few more of those you’ll have to expel me... shame, shame.” He joked. His teacher looked at him and smirked. She turned the paper around and wrote a 1 on the left side of the two 0’s. Seungmin’s sarcastic face turned into a disappointed look. 

“I know what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to get out of here. It won’t work.” She tapped her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, sliding it towards Seungmin. “I’m assigning you a personal essay. I want you to think about this. What makes you the person you are today? This isn’t an off-the-bat question, take your time,

“And answer it when you’re ready.” Seungmin sat at his desk and tapped his pencil against the paper. He stared at the small sheet and frowned.

“Heard your parents agreed with you to move to a different house?” Hyunjin stopped in the doorway of his room and Seungmin, without looking up from the paper, nodded solemnly.

“You can have their room if you want.” 

“What’s wrong with you this week?” The older then blurted.

“Nothing. Why are you asking?” That triggered Hyunjin.

“Because your behavior! It’s so- UGH! (lmao) You’re never like this! So what is the matter with you!?” He snapped. Seungmin didn’t say anything. “Seungmin you need to talk to me! This isn’t fair! You’re fucking ignoring me and Minho, and I haven’t seen you smile in three fucking DAYS! So tell me what is wrong!”

“There’s nothing wrong. Hyunjin i have to do my work.” Seungmin sighed. Hyunjin snapped. He walked over and pushed the younger.

“What is your problem!? Is it something with us!?” He yelled. Seungmin looked taken aback. 

“What is YOUR problem!?” He snarled back. Hyunjin snorted.

“Seriously? It’s like you’ve been fucking ghosting us!” 

“I’m sorry I have been okay!? I have like, double the work from last week and i STILL need to catch up with EVERY KID IN THE SCHOOL!” Seungmin got back up and pushed Hyunjin back. “Have YOU pulled two all-nighters in a row?” He stood so he was right up face to face with the older. Hyunjin narrowed his eyes.

“You should get some fucking sleep then!” He barked, reaching to once again push the younger. Seungmin caught his hands and they locked eyes.

“I can’t sleep, i have work to do, I-“ He stopped. Hyunjin grabbed his hands tighter.

“What? You what?”

“Nothing! Stop being nosy!” Seungmin snapped, taking a step closer so their chests were pressed together.

“Seungmin, you need to take a break! You’re a god damn mess!” Hyunjin pushed him a bit so he stumbled and fell back on the bed. 

“Don’t tell me what I need!” The two were furious with each other. Hyunjin had never seen Seungmin this upset. It scared him. Seungmin instantly saw the concern and fear in his best friend’s eyes and sighed. “I need some space.” He got up and left the room. Hyunjin ran a hand through his hair and stared at Seungmin’s desk. He closed the door and went to take a look at the papers. The essay he was working on, other homework from different classes, and then a yellow sheet of paper that was titled, 

“Tactics to get- EXPELLED!?” Hyunjin took the paper and threw open the door, finding Seungmin heading out the door, backpack slung across his shoulders. He grabbed the younger’s arm and turned him around. Minho stopped what he ways doing and turned to look.

“What?” 

“Don’t play fucking stupid with me!” Hyunjin held up the paper and Seungmin widened his eyes. “What the fuck are you trying to do!?”

“It doesn’t matter, you went through my stuff! What the fuck are YOU trying to do?” The younger narrowed his eyes, ripping the paper out of Hyunjin’s hands.

“Make sure you’re okay??” Hyunjin snapped. Seungmin tried to get out of his friend’s grasp, but the older only held him tighter. 

“I’m fine, okay? I’m taking YOUR fucking advice and taking a break, so just be happy for once today!” 

“Yeah, but this way of acting isn’t what we call okay.” Minho cut in. “Seungmin i got a call from your teacher. She said you were trying to get expelled. Seungmin...” He paused. “...This is what you want?” 

“I...” Seungmin was still struggling to get out of Hyunjin’s grip. “LET ME GO!” Hyunjin sighed and let go, letting Seungmin slam the door shut and take off running.

“My god I’m going to kill him when he gets back.” Minho breathed. 

“I messed up, this was my fault.” Hyunjin retorted. “I just hope he does come back.”

.. ..

Seungmin knocked on the door and waited. No answer. He knocked again.

“HOLD ON!” Someone yelled. The person opened the door and smiled. “He-y...” Felix’s smile faded as he saw Seungmin’s state. His tear-streaked cheeks and red eyes said it all. “Get in, come on.” 

“Wait wait wait, lemme got this clear, you’re trying to get expelled!?” Felix asked. Seungmin nodded. “Why? Is it because of what happened-“

“No. Just... I hate it here...” Seungmin sniffed. Felix frowned. “The only good thing that’s happened is meeting you two.” He looked over to Chan who was sitting next to them in his own separate chair. 

“I’m really sorry, do you still want to stay the night here?” Chan said. Seungmin nodded. Felix must’ve noticed the tears threatening to fall down the youngest’s face because he hugged him.

“Hey. It’s okay, we’re here okay?” It was then when Seungmin crumbled in his arms, the tears falling from his eyes, broken sobs escaping his lips. Both Chan and Felix were hugging the kid as he sobbed harder. “Minnie, please, it’s okay. We got you.”

“I-I’m s-sorry,” Seungmin choked out. Chan shushed him.

“Theres nothing to be sorry about, Minnie. You were practically taken from your home and brought here. I don’t blame you for trying to get back...” He sighed, looking to Felix who frowned in sympathy for Seungmin. 

“I just... I wanna leave but i wanna stay, and the only reason i’m not booking it outta here is cause of you guys... I’ve only known you for a couple weeks and... it feels like i’ve known you forever.” 

“It really does...” Felix laughed softly. “Okay, come on, let’s eat it’s getting late.”

“Oh yeah, Lix I burnt it.” Chan coughed.

“You WHAT!?”

“MAKING RICE WHILE ON A MEETING IS HARDER THAN YOU THINK OKAY!? Changbin called me so i had to talk to him for a bit!” The eldest whined. Seungmin broke out in laughter, whilst Felix was screaming at his lover. “WE’LL ORDER PIZZA OKAY!? DONT HURT MEEEEEEEEE!!!!” 

“You call the pizza place and you’re paying for it too.” Felix huffed. Seungmin wheezed. 

“I need you to come with me then. Seungmin, you can stay here if you want.” Chan pouted. Felix sighed, dragging him into the kitchen. 

“Why do i have to come with you?” 

“Because i need to talk to you.”

“Why not just say it here?”

“Because. Lix it would probably be safer in the car, aight?” 

“O-kay...” 

“Thank you. I’ll order the pizza and we’ll go as soon as i place it.” 

“Yeah. Sorry i like, blew up.” Felix placed a kiss on Chan’s cheek. 

“You missed Lix.” 

“What do you mean i m-“ He cut off as Chan pulled him in for an actual kiss on his lips, grinning as they pulled away leaving Felix surprised. “Oh okay.” Chan winked and pulled out his phone. He placed the order within 5 minutes easily and walked out of the kitchen finding Felix and Seungmin watching the tv. “Lix, c’mon!” He called the younger and he got up after ruffling Seungmin’s hair. 

“Don’t start anything without me!!” The second youngest shouted before closing the door. The two got in the car and Chan began to drive them to get the food. “So what were you going to tell me?” 

“Okay, so, please don’t kill me, but I’m fucking gaying over Seungmin.” 

“WHAT.” Felix whipped his head to look at Chan who was preparing himself for the wrath of his boyfriend. 

“I know! I obviously love you so much more, but.. i dunno... I think he’s really cute okay?” 

“You son of a- WATCH THE LIGHT!” Chan slammed on the brakes and they halted just in front of the line. “Shit... Keep your eyes on the road, dingus!” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry.” The older apologized. Felix placed his hand on top of Chan’s and he calmed down. 

“I... think he’s super cute too.” 

“W-wh wait you...?” 

“Yes i like him too, stupid!” 

“Oh fuck... d-do you think he’d give us a shot?” 

“Maybe? I don’t know...” Felix looked out his window and sighed. “What if he doesn’t...?” 

“Then we’ll wait. If he decides to confess, we will too.” 

“How many relationships have worked out with three people in them?”

“What?”

“Like, not a lot of relationships have lasted long with three people in them, y’know?” 

“I, yeah that’s- is that true?” 

“I dunno, usually taking care of two people is harder then just one.” Felix shrugged and tapped Chan’s shoulder. “Turn.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Chan turned into the parking lot and parked. “I’ll get the pizza, i’ll be right back, yeah?” Felix nodded after giving him a quick kiss. The older came back almost immediately with the food and he drove them back to the house with no problem. 

“Seungmiiiiiin! We got the food!” Felix called once he unlocked his door. “AWWW!” Seungmin was passed out on the couch snoring softly. The tv was still going on, and Felix paused it, smiling when the youngest whined before shifting in his spot. 

“God I wanna kiss him.” Chan blurted. Felix chuckled.

“I’d say go for it, but I don’t want to risk it.” 

“Dammit.” Chan pouted. “Me neither, we should be careful.” Seungmin then let out a soft whine and turned over. Felix’s eyes went wide.

“Why was that somewhat hot?” He breathed.

“What was hot...?” Seungmin’s tired voice came from the couch. The two froze. 

“The pizza.” Chan coughed. 

“Oh... sorry i fell asleep on you.” Seungmin got up but his legs gave way and Felix caught him quickly. “Forgot how tired i was, heh...” 

“S’ alright. You needed the rest anyways. You need food too, c’mon.” Felix sat him down back on the couch in the middle with Chan and him on either side. They ate, watched a couple of movies and then Chan said that Seungmin needed to sleep. 

“Even if it’s Friday you still need to catch up on the like, 20 hours of sleep you missed. We can let you sleep with us if you want.” He said when Seungmin pouted. 

“I guess i can sleep with you guys tonight. if thats fine.” 

“Okay then it’s settled.”

The three snuggled up on Felix’s king and Seungmin drifted off instantly. They went to sleep after Chan softly grabbed Felix’s face and kissed him softly. 

“Night, Channie.” Felix yawned and turned over. Chan sighed tiredly and turned too. They both fell into sleep instantly.

“What is going on!?”

“I don’t know, he hasn’t come back yet, and i don’t know where he would be!” 

“Then go out looking for him! And don’t come back until you do!” 

“Okay...” Minho grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and dragged them both out the door. 

“God, this is all my fault! If I hadn’t snapped at him he wouldn’t have left!” Hyunjin cried. Minho turned around and clutched his wrist tightly. “OW!” 

“I don’t blame you for being concerned about my brother! I swear he will come back when he wants to. But... we have to obey what my parents say to me or else we’re going back tomorrow. So let’s start looking.” 

“Okay... I still think it’s my fault though-“ He cut off as Minho prepared his fingers to flick Hyunjin. “NOOO! PLEASE NOT THE MINFLICK, ANYTHING BUT THE MINFLICK!!!!” 

“Then stop blaming yourself!” 

“Okay!” Hyunjin raised his hands up. “Where do we look first?”

“I’ll call the school, and see where Felix lives, since Seungmin most likely went there.” Minho pulled out his phone and dialed the school’s phone number. He explained what happened, and then thanked them. “Got the address, lets go.” 

“How was it that easy!?”


	6. Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Hyunjin find Seungmin  
> And decide to let him stay with Chan and Felix for most of the day with the additional consent of his parents.
> 
> As you can tell by the title  
> Confessions are present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating lol  
> I just got back to wattpad (my username is CherrySeungShine :) )  
> I missed out on a lot  
> Hopefully this sucky chapter satisfies you all.

“This way!” Minho dragged Hyunjin down the street and turned into a driveway. He knocked on the door with the number 325 and waited.

“Are you sure that this will work?” Hyunjin asked. The door opened. Minho looked at him and smirked.

“Oh! Hey, Minho, right?” Chan was standing in the doorway. “And Hyunjin?” The two nodded. 

“We’re looking for Seungmin. He never came back last night and ignored all my calls and texts. We assumed he came over here.” Minho said. Chan nodded.

“Seungmin!” He called.

“He’s still sleeping!” Felix yelled back. 

“Aw fuck. WAKE HIM UP!”

“Why!? He looks so peaceful!” 

“JUST DO IT! Someone’s here to see him!” Chan rolled his eyes and then apologized for the yelling. A few minutes later Seungmin stumbled down to the door, rubbing his eyes. Once he stopped he instantly hid behind Chan.

“Seungmin. Come on, stop being afraid of me for crying out loud I’m your brother and you’re not 10 anymore!” Minho snapped. Seungmin closed his eyes and peeked over Chan’s shoulder. Chan turned around and looked at the younger. Seungmin pouted.

“Min, he’s your brother come on.” 

“Yeah, but... the last thing we did was fight.” Seungmin gestured to Hyunjin who was next to his brother. “I’d rather not...”

“Seungmin, your parents were infuriated with us and with you. They said that if we didn’t find you and bring you back we’d be going home tomorrow.” Hyunjin then spoke. That got Seungmin to look at him with surprised eyes. “Hey, I’m sorry for being on top of you for the past couple of days, and I’m sorry about yesterday, but we just want to help. I wanna make sure you’re okay, and happy here, and i know you aren’t yet but... i want you to.” He stopped as Seungmin hugged him. 

“I’m sorry for blowing up on you. I guess i was just tired and stressed because it all just happened so sudden, and i have so much to do... but i really appreciated you guys looking out for me, even though I didn’t show it at all...” He sighed. “I should be the one apologizing anyways.”

“Well at least our asses aren’t getting kicked back to Korea.” Minho sighed in relief.

“Yeah, at least you get to stay.” Seungmin looked at the older and grinned. 

The three agreed to let Seungmin stay at Felix and Chan’s place for a bit longer and his and Minho’s parents luckily agreed as well.

“You’re lucky to have people here for you like that.” Chan ran a hand through his messy hair. 

“What? You seem to have a pretty nice life, what about Felix?” Seungmin flopped down on the couch. 

“Well, I know that, just... he’d probably be the only one concerned about me if i went missing or something. Well and you.” 

“Oh... do you not have a good relationship with your family?”

“Not really. I mean, my siblings are kinda nice, but they’re like assholes at times, heh. My parents, well they’re the ones who gave me music in the first place, but now we’ve just kinda... drifted.”

Seungmin hummed, not knowing what to say. He felt angered by how the older’s family probably wouldn’t care if something happened to him, but at the same time he was grateful that Chan’s parents had given him a passion, a purpose, which was music. 

“I guess I’m kinda glad that I’m pretty popular in school, it’s like i have my own fans, y’know?”

“Yeah... must be nice.”

“It is, but sometimes it’s annoying, everyone’s looking to you, they’re always looking up to you for inspiration or they want to know what comes next. And then it leaves you stressed. Makes me feel like I should do something newer, better, more... i dunno, something to keep them happy.”

“That’s true”

“It feels like... like, uh-“

“Like everything you do matters to your representation, and it feels like everyone expects more from you?”

“Yeah... yeah like that.” Chan swung himself over the back of the couch to sit next to Seungmin. “It’s crazy, y’know? Its like i actually matter.” 

“Hey. No matter what anyone thinks, you still matter. To Felix, and to me. I’m really glad Felix switched seats to sit with me that day, I wouldn’t have found a friend like you.” 

“You seriously have a way with words.”

“Top of my class in Literature, i mean, yeah I’m good.” Seungmin smirked. Chan pushed him playfully.

“If you’re so good at literature, give me some advice. Well, its for a character.”

“Hit me.”

“Okay so, let’s say there’s this couple in the school and he really likes them, and the couple kinda likes him too, but they don’t know how to say it but they’re not sure if the character likes them at all, so... uh, should they confess or not?” Chan tried to explain.

“Let me see...” Seungmin bit his lip. “They should wait for the character to confess, and if not, then they should probably leave the situation be. If he does, then that’s good, it’s happily ever after.” 

“That... was really good, you got that right off the bat?”

“What? No way, I’ve been-“ Seungmin paused. “Uh, reading that book too?” 

“Mhmm...” Chan internally screamed. That was NOT a book reference, and he was sure Seungmin caught what he was saying before he actually confessed. “So, uh i should probably tell you something.”

“It’s not a book reference and you and Lix actually like me, i already got it when you began explaining it.” Seungmin interrupted. “Also, don’t make that assumption that I like you too anyways.”

“Fuck you really are top of Literature.” Chan breathed out. “That was a kinda dopey way of confessing wasn’t it?”

“Tch, if Felix were here right now he’d murder you, wouldn’t he?”

“Maybe... maybe he’d be happy that i actually confessed sooner than later, he was so scared to tell you.” 

“Really? He was scared? I thought he was the one to be like, ‘Fuck off bitch’ but woah.” 

“Heh, yeah, usually he’s like that. He tries to stay tough, sometimes i think it’s bad for him to not show through.” Chan sighed. Seungmin nodded. They sat on the couch for a few minutes before the oldest broke the silence. “So... do you like us too?”

“Uhm... y-“

“You probably don’t, that’s fine we can still be friends ri-“ Chan cut off as Seungmin pressed his lips to his. “Woah.” Chan breathed once they pulled away. “Oh fuck i need to go tell Felix.” 

“Oh, oh hell yeah, probably should.” 

Chan ran up the stairs and jumped on Felix who was still trying to sleep. 

“He likes us, Lix! I’m actually serious!”

“What!?” Felix yawned and looked at his lover. “No joke?”

“He literally kissed me, it’s no joke.” Chan smiled. Felix widened his eyes and pulled the older in for a kiss.

“So, are we gonna be official?” 

“I don’t know. But i think it’s good that he likes us, now we don’t have to wait.” 

“God i wanna go see him now then. Get off me you lazy lump of gay!” Felix tried to get his boyfriend off him but Chan held him down.

“Surrender!” 

“Never!” Felix screamed as Chan began to tickle him. “Pffffff- hahaha, Chan! St-ahahaha, STOP!!” 

“Surrender and I’ll stop.” Chan teased, kissing his cheeks. 

“AHAHAH, N- IM SERIOUS, Staaaaaap!!” Felix laughed, tears streaming down his face. It was then when Seungmin jumped onto Chan and tried to get him off the smaller boy. Felix managed to reach his arms up and try to push Seungmin off, but ended up making the youngest laugh from the older’s fingers actually tickling him instead. Seungmin fell off the bed with a thump, bringing Chan down with him. 

“Ow.” Seungmin huffed as Chan fell on top of him. Felix caught his breath and looked over the edge of the bed.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine, Min?” Chan looked at the younger who was out of breath. 

“F-fine, lemme breathe please...” 

“Oh. Yeah.” The oldest rolled off of him and he got up. 

“Come on, we’re all probably starving.” Felix sat up. “Oh, Seungmin, here.” He grabbed the collar of Seungmin’s shirt and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Seungmin widened his eyes but they soon closed, and he gave in. Chan smirked and disappeared out of the room. The two pulled away once Seungmin’s phone buzzed.

“Oh, it’s Changbin. Hold on.” Seungmin picked up and Changbin instantly screamed.

“SEUNGMIN!? OH MY GOD THANK THE LORD YOU PICKED UP!!” 

“Woah, woah, calm the fuck down, Bin. Are you okay?”

“NO!” Changbin answered, followed by another screech. “MY PARENTS BROUGHT ME AND MY SISTER TO THE ZOO I HATE ANIMALS PLEAAAAASE!” Changbin was on the verge of sobbing. “THE GIRAFFE TRIED TO EAT ME AAAhhAAAAHHH!” 

“Holy- shit, Changbin, calm down. Are you okay? Nothing is missing on your body, yes?”

“N-nothing... it just reached over and- IT GRABBED MY FUCKING ARM!” 

“Avoid it.”

“I CANT THEY’RE LIKE EVERYWHERE AND THE PATHWAY IS LIKE, TWO FEET WIDE!!! I WANNA GO HOOOOOOME!!”

“SEO FUCKING CHANGBIN CALM YOUR ASS!” Chan yelled. 

“Oh, hey Chan- WAIT- WHOMST!??????”

“Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, Min, Lix and I are like- uh, a thing??” 

“OOOOOOH!? You areeeee? Minnie!!! You lucky little ass!”

“Ay, I’m not a little ass, I don’t have one.” 

“Okay, then.... YOU LUCKY LITTLE SHIT BAHAHAHA!!!!!”

“Oh my god... Changbin, the giraffe is trying to taste your neck this time!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-“ Changbin’s scream cut off as he accidentally hung up. 

“Well that was fun...” Seungmin exhaled. Felix sat next to him looking very confused. “Long story short, Changbin now hates giraffes cause they ‘tried to eat him’.” 

“ohhhh- wait what.” Felix widened his eyes. “That’s- something.”

“Yeah. When was he so scared of them?” Chan asked.

“Since once bit his finger when he was feeding it lettuce. That was when he was 4.” 

“PFFFF- sorry.” Chan held back his laugh. 

“I got some extra money from working at the market, how about we go out to eat?” Felix broke in. Seungmin smiled and nodded. 

“I’m down.”

“What the twig said.”

“Hey!” Seungmin snapped. Chan smirked and kissed his cheek.

“Joking.”

“Better be. I’m no twig. I’m a god damn redwood tree.” 

“True. You are taller than us by like, an inch and a half.”

“Can we get in the car?”

“Yeah! Yeah.” 

“So, are we, like a uh. An actual thing now?” Seungmin asked, stuffing another piece of waffle in his mouth. Felix looked to Chan who glared at him.

“Don’t always ask me!” 

“Okay then! I think we could be. If you want.” Felix shrugged. “I just hope we don’t completely fall apart.”

“You guys have had a stable relationship for almost two years.”

“Yeah, true. And you are one of our closest friends. Why should it be that hard dating each other?”

“Mhmm.” Felix thanked the waiter for delivering his drink. “Hey, how old you gotta be to drink in Korea?”

“What kind of question is that?” Seungmin smirked. “It’s 19.” 

“Really? For us it’s 18.”

“Seriously!?”

“AYYYYY, I GET TO DRINK THIS YEAR!” Chan grinned.

“If you guys lived in America, it would mean another 6 years for us and 3 years for you.” Seungmin sipped his milkshake and then laughed at the older two’s faces.

“The drinking age is 21!?” Chan coughed.

“Oi, that sucks.”

“So what is you were the legal drinking age in Aussie, but then you went to... lets say New York. Would you not be able to drink then?”

“Don’t ask me how the world works!” 

“But i thought you were the smart one!” 

“All I know is that you have to be 18 or older in Aussie to buy or sell or drink alcohol. It’s illegal to sell alcohol to anyone under 18 or without a license, and to anyone whois already drunk. That’s all I know really.” 

“Well then...” Felix rested his chin in his hand. “Smartass” 

“Shut up!” Seungmin groaned. “Can we please eat??”

“Ye.” Chan smiled and began eating more of his food. “This is real good, my mom never bought or made waffles in my childhood. Maybe she only bought like the crappy toaster waffles once but i never ate them. Lucas and Hannah stole them before i even saw the box.” 

“Mood.” Felix laughed. Chan elbowed his side. “Okay okay! SorRY.”

“Have you ever had waffles before?” 

“Yeah, of course. Waffles are amazing. Those things were sold at my old school and were the only thing that kept me going during the morning.” Seungmin replied with a sigh. “It’s actually been a while since the others have texted me. Usually we call or chat every morning and night...”

“It might just be that they have work, it’s okay. They’ll reply soon.” Chan reassured the younger. 

“Mhmm... thanks.”

“Y’all have money, right?” Felix asked. 

“Yeah, but not a lot.” 

“I got my credit, it’s fine, just pay me back later.” Chan sighed. Felix nodded. The older dug around in his wallet only to come up with his old debit card. “Uh...”

“What...” Seungmin gulped.

“I need to make a deposit real quick hold on.” Chan pulled out his phone and began typing. Felix pressed his lips together.

“Please don’t tell me you’re out of money too.”

“I’m not!” Chan snapped his eyes not looking up from the screen. “Give me a sec!”

While Chan was trying to get his bank account to work, Seungmin checked his phone. No texts from Jeongin or Jisung. He decided to start the conversation instead.

🐶DoggiBabe🐶  
Hey, how are you guys?  
We haven’t chatted in a while so I wanted to say something

No reply. Seungmin sighed. He should probably wait. They were probably just super busy.

“Okay there. Got it.” Chan finally triumphed. He handed the waitress his card and she disappeared, coming back later with the card. He signed the receipt and they were allowed to leave a couple minutes later. 

“So, where should our first date be?” Felix asked as they headed back to the apartment. 

“I thought that was our first date??” The oldest said.

“I dunno. Felt like a date.” Seungmin chimed. “Maybe.”

“OOOH, WE ALL NEED TO TAKE A TRIP TO QUEENSLAND!” Felix gasped, clapping his hands excitedly. “We could go chill at the GBR!”

“GBR?” 

“The Great Barrier Reef, dummy.” Felix nudged Seungmin who let out an ‘ohhhhh’. “It would be so much fun!”<“

“I’m all in.” 

“Hold on, Lix, do we even have the money?”

“Not right now, but once you and Bin finish that project you’re gonna make tons! Didn’t the manager of the project say he’d pay almost 2k?”

“About.”

“Exactly! And I can easily get a pt job.”

“Physical therapist?” Chan raised an eyebrow. Felix burst out laughing and shook his head. 

“No, a part time job! You guys are hilarious.” 

“What!? A PT Job is a job as a physical therapist!” 

“That’s true, Pt can mean multiple things. Like that or part time or pacific time.” Seungmin said. Felix shrugged and nodded.

“Yeah.” 

“How did i make it to my senior year? I have NO idea.”

The three walked around the city for a bit before escorting Seungmin back to his house where Minho and Hyunjin were waiting.

“Welcome back, Minnie.” Hyunjin smiled. Seungmin returned it.

“Thank you guys. I’ll see you tonight?” He looked at Chan and Felix and they both nodded, giving him a kiss on his cheeks.

“See ya!” Felix waved before closing the door. Seungmin waved back.

“So... something happened.” Minho smirked. Seungmin turned around and blushed. 

“Are those two your high school sweethearts??” Hyunjin nudged the shorter boy (only by like half an inch). He scoffed.

“Yes...”

“AWWWWWW OH MY GOSH, WE HAVE TO CALL JISUNG AND INNIE RIGHT NOW!!!” Hyunjin pulled his phone out but Seungmin stopped him. 

“No, it’s... it’s fine I’ll tell them myself okay?”

“Okay, if you want.”

“Thanks, hyung.” Seungmin sighed and went into his room, beginning to write.

What makes me... well, me.  
(I’m native to Korea so I might have trouble spelling.)

1- I’m usually independent, I only work in small groups or by myself. I’m not very... social.

2- I am part of the Lgbtq+ community.

Seungmin erased the second one. No. He couldn’t make that stupid mistake and be teased about it. About being gay. The fact that no one was accepting...

2- I am gay and I pride myself on being gay. Hell yeah I’m different

And no one can tell me wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night :))
> 
> OMG I WAS FIXING THIS CHAPTER AND I MEANT TO HIT COPY IN MY NOTES APP BUT I HIT PASTE INSTEAD AND IT GOT RID OF EVERYTHING SO I HAD TO SPEND LIKE 10 MINUTES FIXING EVERY LITTLE WORD AAAAAA


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens
> 
> Try to keep up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY IM BACKKKK  
> THANK YOU FOR THE PATIENCE :D  
> I’ll be posting a bit more so yayyyyyyy  
> And ive had this chapter in my notes for a LONG time so i finally get to post it and be freeeeee :))

This feels like a sad fic :’)  
Ch 7

PuppyMin🐶  
Heyyy...  
Is anyone gonna reply  
To the 12 other texts i sent...

9:45 pm  
PuppyMin🐶  
C’mon you guys... I’m lonely here  
Hyunjin hasnt even heard from you.

11 pm  
PuppyMin🐶  
okay, Jisung, Jeongin, I’m calling you.

11:05 pm  
PuppyMin🐶  
STRAIGHT TO VOICEMAIL  
Answer my fucking call.  
Guys are you purposely ignoring me!?  
I was only left on read from the first text i sent, come on!!! 🥺🥺

Seungmin rested his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. The older frowned and continued to try and contact the two. 

“Are they trying to tell us something?”

“I don’t know, maybe their phones are broken?”

“Email... they could have emailed us, this isn’t fair...” Seungmin jumped as a sudden ding came from his phone.

SquirrelHannie🐿  
YO YO YO YO CHILL

FoxtrotIN🦊  
We’re okay, alright? 

Seungmin breathed out in relief. 

PuppyMin🐶  
You fuckheads what is wrong with you

Hyonjohn🐙  
Seung chill

FoxtrotIN🦊  
Jisung’s email stopped working  
His account got hacked  
My phone broke from skateboarding because we are big ass dumb and can’t wear proper safety. I know, we’re really stupid I’m sorry. 

PuppyMin🐶  
WHAT  
IS  
THAT  
EXCUSE?????? YOU GUYS GOT ME SO FUCKING SCARED I WAS BOUTTA GO OUT OF AUSSIE FOR YOU AND THAT WOULDNT HAVE BEEN GOOD WOULD IT HAVE!?

SquirrelHannie🐿  
C H I L L MFER

FoxtrotIN🦊  
Seungmin please.

PuppyMin🐶  
Oh come on  
That’s so ironic. Everything just stopped working? Your phone broke!? You two tell me the truth right now. 

SquirrelHannie🐿  
BITCH WE WERE TELLING THE TRUTH! I GOT HACKED AND MY PHONE STOPPED WORKING!  
JEONGIN’S BROKE!!  
AND- and... it’s all true I swear. Come on.

HyonJohn🐙  
what am i supposed to do with you idiots...  
Seungmin- he just left the room.

FoxtrotIN🦊  
Oh come on.   
He can cry all he wants, he just overreacted about this whole fucking thing. 

HyonJohn🐙   
You did just ignore all of his texts. Maybe you could have used your parents’ phones. Then we wouldn’t be so worried. Maybe Seungminnie wouldn’t be so fucking concerned for you.   
He thought something terrible happened to you! His grades dropped awfully because of you! Because he couldn’t focus on anything BUT you two!

SquirrelHannie🐿  
Oh shit  
MINNIEEEEEEEEE PLEASSSSEEEE FORGIVE MEEEE PLEASE IM SORRY I AM FUCKING SORRY I- I’LL FLY TO AUSSIE AND HUG YOU AND GO BACK IF THAT IS WHAT WILL MAKE YOU BETTER! PLEASE!!!

FoxtrotIN🦊  
Oh dang, Sungie.   
Risking your education and job over friendship.

SquirrelHannie🐿  
Man, I can get fired it doesn’t matter. I will get fired if i have to. For Minnie. 

PuppyMin🐶  
Oh come on you wouldn’t. 

SquirrelHannie🐿  
Oh but i would,   
I’LL CALL THEM AND RESIGN RIGHT NOW!!!

PuppyMin🐶  
NO DONT.  
I FORGIVE YOU IM SORRY IGHT!???  
I overreacted I’m sorry I did... I just... everything was complicated when you didn’t reply. 

HyonJohn🐙  
Aye there we go. Oh shit Minho is calling me, gotta go.

SquirrelHannie🐿  
Hey Min, you wanna call us and talk? It’s been a while and it seems like you got a lot on your mind.

PuppyMin🐶  
Yea.

Seungmin sighed and trudged up to his room pressing the green button to answer Jisung’s call. 

“MINNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Was the first thing that came from the phone, he could hear Jisung jumping up and down. “I’M SO SORRY!!”

“Sunggie, chill, it’s not your fault. But you should get a better firewall.” Seungmin answered, falling on his bed with a huff. 

“Still feels like it. Innieeee, come here and say hi!”

Seungmin heard Jeongin running towards the phone and he grabbed it. Jisung made a noise of protest, but let it slide. 

“SEUNGMINNN!!! HIII!” Jeongin laughed. 

“Hi, Innie.” 

“How ya dooooooooing???” 

“I’m a lot better now that you guys are okay. You?”

“Fine. Have you checked in on Changbin at all?”

“Yesterday. He was really scared cause his parents took him to a zoo and the giraffe apparently tried to eat him.” 

He heard a few snickers and a “That’s sad, shut up Jeongin!” 

“I guess he’s coming over to Aussie when he’s on break from school so he can meet Chan and get their project done. He also really wants to like, physically meet you. Didn’t you guys only meet like, once?” Jeongin said. Seungmin froze. 

He couldn’t reply to that. 

Was that actually gonna happen!?

“Seungmin?

“Hey? You still with us?

“Kim Seungmin.” 

“Hm? Oh, y-yeah, I’m still here sorry. Just got a lot on my mind.” He shook his head and looked up at the board. “Uhm, the answer is 34.” 

“Very good. Now, Felix, can you give an example of how he may have solved this equation?”

The voices died out throughout the day, and Seungmin found himself even ignoring Felix’s concerns. 

“Seungmin, what’s with you today? You’re never like this.” Felix shook him out of his thoughts at lunch. 

“I’m fine, Lix, just a bit shaken from yesterday. My friends said a couple of things that surprised me.”

“What’d they say? Did they say anything bad? Oh, I’m gonna skin them if they did.” 

“No, no Felix don’t, it’s fine. Can i come over after? I gotta chat with Chan for a sec.” 

“Yeah, of course!” Felix grinned. The two ate their lunches and talked about the upcoming algebra tests. 

“You know you have regents exams too soon right?” Seungmin asked. Felix dropped his fork. 

“Oh shit.” 

“Did I-“

“No, thank you for reminding me, Min. I just gotta study for those too.” Felix was about to lean over and kiss his cheek but stopped. “I’ll make it up after school.” He winked. Seungmin nodded. “Do you have regents soon?”

“Next month. Remember, the teachers gave me extra time to catch up with everyone.”

“Hm. You’ve managed to have straight A’s this whole semester, mate!” 

“Yeah.” Seungmin smiled. 

“What was it you wanted to chat about?” Chan asked 

“Is Changbin actually coming here to meet with you in a week or so?”

“What? When did you hear that?”

“Yesterday Jeongin told me he was gonna visit during his break. Is he?”

“No...” Chan gulped. “Sorry Minnie. He doesn’t have a break coming up, as much as I’d love for him to so we can all meet and so I can finish the project with him, it’s just not able to happen. You know he’s already got so much going on... I’m really sorry if you got your hopes up.”

Seungmin stared at the ground. His heart was aching.

“Hey, we’ll make something work. Just wait.” Chan tilted his head up and kissed his lips softly. Seungmin gave in, leaning into his touch. 

“Thanks...” he muttered when they pulled away. “You really know how to make me feel okay.”

“Glad to be of assistance.”

“Glad to be your boyfriend.” Seungmin nudged him a bit and Chan smiled, hugging him. 

The next few days were sucky. Seungmin was able to focus a bit more in classes, but he found his mind drifting off. Why hadn’t he asked Changbin himself? Why did his friends lie? Were they actually telling the truth-

“Seungmin!”

Seungmin whipped his head up and hit it on the cabinet above him. 

“Ah...”

“You gonna MOVE?”

“Y-yeah, sorry i got zoned out...” he apologized to his classmate Sarah who was staring at him with an annoyed expression.

“You better.” She huffed and pushed him out of the way. “Get a clue you dork...” 

“What did you say!?” Seungmin snapped. She was a serious jerk. Sarah smirked.

“Yeah, you heard me. Get a clue you brainless jackass.”

“If anyone’s the brainless jackass it’s you!” Seungmin narrowed his eyes. She’d just crossed his line. Sarah laughed.

“Me? Oh no no, you must be mistaken. How about some new glasses, four eyes?”

Seungmin lunged for her.

“YOU TWO! QUIT IT!”

The two looked at their teacher. 

“Go to the office.” She tapped her foot on the floor. Seungmin and Sarah let go of each other and scrambled out of the room.

“Detention.” Seungmin sighed through the phone. 

“YOU GOT WHAT? WHY? W-WHEN, WHERE, HOW?????” Felix was flipping out. 

“Calm down, Lix, I just got into an argument with someone thats all.” 

“With WHO?”

“Sarah...”

“Aw fuck her, she doesn’t deserve rights.”

“FELIX! You’re on speaker right now!” 

“I deserve more rights than you two idiots!” Sarah snorted from the other side of the room. “Besides, I’ll be let out soon, my driver’s test is soon.”

“Hope you crash!” Felix barked back. Sarah gasped and was about to yell at him until Seungmin glared at her indicating they’d only get in more trouble. 

“Felix, can you just tell Minho I’ll be home a bit later, for schoolwork?”

“I dunno... would he figure it out and tell your parents?”

“He’ll know what school purposes is, i’ve never stayed after for anything. No he won’t tell my parents. I’m fine, okay?”

“Okay, fine. You know Sam’s gonna kill you right?”

“Sam?”

“Oh! Hyunjin, Chan and I got together and gave him an English name! Sam is fitting, right?”

“Y-yeah, that’s interesting.” 

“Anyways I’m pretty sure that your detention starts soon, so I’m gonna go.”

Seungmin frowned. “Felix it already started.”

“Oh. Shit, Chan said he needs help with something I’ll be gone. Bye Min!!”

Boop.

Seungmin wished he hadn’t called Felix. One- for what he’d said to Sarah(he didn’t really mind it but enough is enough) and two- for the fact that Felix was completely flipping out because he did something stupid. And got detention-

But that was past the point. Seungmin sat in detention, doing his work, wishing he had something to eat. 

An hour passed.

And then another 30 minutes.

Seungmin was let out after a quick lecture. Alright, he was out of that hellhole. He noticed Chan’s car in the parking lot and hopped in, sighing.

“Hey.”

“Min, what happened?? Felix told me something inaudible because he was freaked out, but i wanna hear from your view.” Chan asked. Seungmin groaned.

“I got into a fight with Sarah, because she called me a brainless jackass.” Seungmin answered. “That is all.”

“O h.” Chan was clearly surprised, but he managed to stay collected. Seungmin was glad, if this was Felix, they would’ve been dead.

HyonJohn🐙  
Hey bitch where are you  
We got some sexc news

PuppyMin🐶   
Coming home rn okay?  
I got in trouble :’)

SquirrelHannie🐿  
SEUNGMIN  
KIM  
SEUNGMIN  
YOU’VE JOINED THE DARK SIDE WOOOOOO SKZJAJND 

PuppyMin🐶  
Shut up-

FoxtrotIN🦊  
Damn Seungmin going All In.  
What’d you doooooo!!!!

PuppyMin🐶  
N o t h i n g  
I said shut up

HyonJohn🐙  
He got detention didn’t he

PuppyMin🐶  
Hyunjin istfg if you don’t SHUT UP in the next 2 seconds your HEAD is being shipped back to korea.

HyonJohn🐙  
🤡🤡

SquirrelHannie🐿  
Lovely to hear you’re joining us.   
And OOOOOMGGGGGG SEUNGMINNIE YOU DID!!!!?????

PuppyMin🐶  
Did you not hear what i just said

FoxtrotIN🦊  
N O p e  
Yea we did but that was targeted at hyunjin right

PuppyMin🐶  
NO WTF  
IT WAS TARGETED AT ALL OF YOU  
ALL YOUR HEADS WILL BE SHIPPED TO THE USA IF YOU DONT   
SHUT  
THE  
FUCK  
UP

SquirrelHannie🐿  
...

SquirrelHannie🐿 has left the chat.

FoxtrotIN🦊  
...

FoxtrotIN🦊 has left the chat.

PuppyMin🐶  
Wow.

HyonJohn🐙  
I’ll add them back-

FoxtrotIN🦊 was added by HyonJohn🐙

SquirrelHannie🐿 was added by HyonJohn🐙

HyonJohn🐙  
Lovely.

SquirrelHannie🐿  
I LOVED YOU I LOVED YOU I LOVED YOU ITS TRUE

FoxtrotIN🦊  
AND SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE I STILL FUCKING DO

PuppyMin🐶  
-__-  
Okay.   
You guys gonna chill.

FoxtrotIN🦊  
Oops wrong chat lmao  
Anyways hi again-

SquirrelHannie🐿  
Hey so uh remember how we could only stay in Australia for about like uh 3 days?

PuppyMin🐶  
Yes-

HyonJohn🐙  
THEYRE COMING BACK TO VISIT AGAIN ISNT THAT GREAT!??

PuppyMin🐶  
OMG YOU ARE  
THAT’S GREAT WOAH  
YOU GUYS STAYING FOR BREAK??

SquirrelHannie🐿  
A BIT  
we have to return back by the 24th because our families are there and yknow- Christmas- but :)

PuppyMin🐶  
Thats awesome thank you guys. 

Seungmin grinned as Chan pulled into the driveway of Seungmin’s house. Hyunjin was out on the front porch waiting. He got out after giving Chan a kiss and thanking him and running to Hyunjin to hug him tightly. 

“YOURE NOT KIDDING? THEYRE ACTUALLY COMING OVER HERE AGAIN!?” Seungmin cried. Hyunjin nodded.

“Yeah.” He grinned, looking back to Chan’s car pulling out of the driveway. He waved, Chan waved back. 

“You guys know how to make everything better...”

That night at his desk, Seungmin pulled out the sheet of paper and began to write.

3- my friends are the only things that really keep me stable. They’re my lifeline. 

I cant imagine a world without them.


End file.
